


Cigarette Break

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jakes POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: There's not a lot of time they get in between the cases and paperwork, so they take the moments where they can get them.





	Cigarette Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propsandmayhems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propsandmayhems/gifts).



> written for propsandmayhems bc they were thinking about Morse and Jakes sneaking off to make out for a bit, and I was like, you know what yes that needs to happen! I hope this is what you were hoping for? I enjoyed writing it, might have to write more of this lol 
> 
> set sometime before jakes leaves obvs, when they've been together a while in a world less homophobic that the real 1960's were

Jakes had no qualms about lighting up at his desk, chewing absently on a cigarette as he puzzled over the latest case or while he tapped his way through a mountain of reports. But it was late February, and the sun was shining unusually strong, so he pushed his chair back and dipped his hand into his pocket. He’s been in his chair near enough all morning, on a relatively quiet day. He could do with the walk. Fingers already closing around a cigarette, he stuck it between his teeth as he pulled his jacket back on. He leant over towards Morse.

“Gonna go stretch my legs for a bit; grab you a drink?” Morse, his head buried in a stack of diaries and sketchbooks, gave no indication that he’d heard him. Jakes smirked.

“Cup of tea it is then,” he says as he leaves, and Morse hums in response.

Jakes stops by the small kitchenette, fixes himself a coffee, before he slips out of one of the sides exits of the station, round past the back of the car park. There’s a small patch of grass, a bench and a tree that can’t be more than a few years old. Why anyone had decided they needed the little getaway was beyond Jakes and as it was, it had fallen mostly into disuse, but it did the job when one wanted to slip away unnoticed for a while. The lack of windows made for a secluded spot. Resting the coffee precariously on the arm of the bench, he takes a drag on the cigarette. As he pulls it away from his lips, he stretches his arms, arching his back to rid it of the dull ache four hours at his desk has given him. He paces around the bench a little, getting the blood moving again, taking a sip of the coffee each time he passes.

A few laps later, he drops onto the bench himself, cigarette all but burnt out and coffee still only half drunk. He drops the butt and crushes it underfoot, idly wondering why he doesn’t just bring his desk out here. He looks up when the sound of footsteps approached from behind him. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it is, and sure enough, a moment later Morse appears at his left.

“Come to join me?” he asks, patting at the empty space beside him. Morse smirks.

“Actually I heard there was a cup of tea going.” He peers at the cup Jakes has cradled in one hand and wrinkles his nose - Jakes tries not to smile at that.

“Yeah, yeah I was going to get on the way back, wasn’t I? Unless you fancy a cold cuppa?” Morse just shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. He shoves his hands in his pockets and glances out at the carpark behind them.

“I was coming to find you actually-” Jakes smiles then.

“Oh yeah?” he growls, as his hand reaches out to tug the corner of Morse’s jacket. That gets a laugh out of Morse, and Jakes his hand swatted.

“-about the case, actually.” Morse gives him what he must think is a hard stare, but Jakes isn’t so affected by those looks nowadays. He swings himself upwards, spins on his feet to stand behind Morse and wraps one arm around his midsection. He leans forward, and before Morse can tell him whatever great secret the diaries held, he drops a kiss to his jaw, just beneath his ear. He feels Morse shiver slightly.

“Peter,” he says in that warning tone, but Jakes isn’t bothered by that anymore either.

“The case can wait a few minutes,” he says as he runs a hand up Morse’s back. Morse glances back over his shoulder, his face frowning but his eyes shining. Jakes sneaks another kiss to the corner of his lips, smirking as he feels them pull upwards into a smile.

“Thursday will be looking for us,” Morse says, but he’s already turning around and reaching a hand up to Jakes’ shoulder.

“Just a minute Morse,” Jakes reassures him with a wink. Then he grabs Morse’s lapel and tugs him closer, locking their lips together as Morse’s hand finds a place at the base of his neck. Jakes runs his tongue along Morse’s lower lip, grinning as the hand at his neck buries itself in his hair. There’s a leg between his suddenly, and then Morse is pushing him backwards, till his back connects with the wall none too gently.

While Morse’s hands find their way to Jakes’ hips, Jakes’ find their way down Morse’s back, down to his ass. A wicked thought crosses his mind, and he indulges, grabbing a handful of Morse’s rear and squeezing. It earns him a low moan that send all his thoughts towards the gutter, not at all helped when Morse pulls back, lips parted and eyes hazy. A thousand thoughts pass through Jakes’ mind, of doing all sorts to Morse right there on the bench, and then Morse dips his head down and starts tracing lazy patterns up his neck with his tongue. Jakes considers letting Morse just have his way with him right there on the wall. Then Morse catches his earlobe between his teeth, and Jakes can’t help but make a choked sort of noise. He tries again.

“Morse.” It comes out more like a whine, and if he had the spare brain power to feel ashamed for that he might. Morse laughs, slowly pulling back, pressing one last quick kiss to Jakes’ lips before stepping back. Jakes must look a sight because Morse runs his eyes over him and sighs, reaching forward to tuck in Jakes’ shirt where it seems to have mysteriously found its way out.

“Just a minute, Peter,” he says, with his hand unfairly close to Jakes’ waistband. Jakes frowns at him.

“You were timing that?” Morse shrugs, shoving his hands back into his own pockets and wandering back towards the car park.

“I told you, there’s something I noticed about the diaries,” he calls back at him. Jakes rolls his eyes, and goes to say something sarky, but Morse throws another glance over his shoulder this time with a soft smile and a spark in his eye.

“And I thought someone was getting me a cup of tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed <3 pls lemme know what u thought!


End file.
